


Smoke and Mirrors

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Pyramid, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sería su última noche juntos en meses. Ziva se resistía a dormir y él tenía tanto en que pensar que no podía conciliar el sueño</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

—Estás agotada, mi amor. Descansa un poco.

Ziva protesto con un gruñido de niña pequeña y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y encontrarse al límite de su aguante, se resistía a dormir. Quería exprimir al máximo la que sería su última noche juntos en meses.

—No tengo sueño—protestó antes de abrir los ojos, súbitamente seria y alerta—. ¿Y si me despierto y ya no estás?  
—Me quedaré hasta que se haga de día.  
—¿Lo prometes? Ray, no quiero que…  
—Lo prometo—la interrumpió, no le apetecía terminar la velada con discusiones—. Mi vuelo no sale hasta mediodía, hay tiempo de sobra.

Parecía conforme con su respuesta, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de bajar los párpados y volver a acurrucarse en su pecho. Cuando la oyó ronronear “te quiero, Ray”, apretó las mandíbulas. Él también a ella, por eso no podía decírselo.

Se había enamorado de ella justo ahora que debía marcharse. Tanto acercarse al objetivo, tanto fingir y tanto declararle sus sentimientos de cartón piedra había hecho que hasta él acabase por creérselos. Al final iba a necesitar un anillo para esa caja vacía después de todo.

Cerró los ojos y revisó el mensaje de nuevo. Kort en Tel Aviv, qué oportuno. Se preguntó qué pintaba allí, fuera de su jurisdicción y por qué debía ser él quien neutralizase el problema. Para alejarse, tal vez. O para acercarse, según se viera. No lo tenía claro.

Lo único que sabía era que a Eli no se le decía que no y que debía encontrar un modo tan delicado como fuera posible de decirle a Ziva que su Ray Cruz en realidad era un agente doble llamado Zuriel Benveniste que desde el principio obedecía órdenes directas de su padre.


End file.
